Pire que la mort
by NotreDame
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu se passer quand Rosalie a été transformée en vampire. Si vous ne supportez pas qu'on critique Carlisle, ne lisez pas cette fic.


Disclaimer : Twilight ne m'appartient pas et je ne cherche pas à me faire du fric avec ses personnages.

_Pire que la mort_

Rosalie se réveilla, haletante. Ses yeux et ses oreilles lui faisaient presque mal. Il lui semblait que tout autour d'elle était devenu d'une intensité insoutenable : les couleurs étaient trop vives, les sons trop nets et même les grains de poussière prenaient trop de place. Mais où était-elle ? Un type blond à peine plus âgé qu'elle se tenait près de son lit. Il s'approcha en voyant qu'elle était réveillée.

- Doucement, dit-il. Ne te lève pas trop vite. Tu te souviens de ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Rosalie s'en souvenait. Royce, l'homme qu'elle croyait aimer, l'avait violée. Tous ses potes l'avaient violée. Ils l'avaient frappée, tripotée, traitée pire qu'une vulgaire poupée et laissée pour morte dans une ruelle obscure. Ce simple souvenir lui donnait envie de pleurer, et voilà qu'elle pleurait de nouveau, rageuse et désespérée. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Je suis à l'hôpital ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- Non.

- Je suis au paradis ?

- Non plus. Tu es chez moi. A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi.

- Hein ?

- J'ai déjà un garçon. Il s'appelle Edward et je suis sûr que vous allez très bien vous entendre.

Le type blond se mit alors à raconter une histoire abracadabrante : il était un vampire et il l'avait transformée en vampire pour son bien, elle allait désormais boire du sang d'animal et fuir la lumière... Rosalie l'écouta à peine. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait horriblement faim. Pire, les moqueries et les insultes de Royce et de ses potes résonnait encore dans sa tête, elle sentait encore leur haleine puante d'alcool et leurs mains qui la maintenaient au sol tandis que l'un d'eux…

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle faiblement.

- Non, attends. Tu as sûrement faim. J'ai envoyé Edward chercher…

Rosalie ne l'écouta pas : elle se leva, le repoussa et sortit en courant. Elle avait faim et il fallait qu'elle mange, qu'elle tue quelqu'un. Puisqu'elle était un vampire, autant que cela serve à quelque chose ! Elle sortit en trombe et se retrouva dans la rue. Par chance, il faisait nuit.

Le type blond cria quelque chose dans son dos et Rosalie ne se retourna même pas. Elle ne l'écouta pas la supplier d'être raisonnable. Elle alla directement dans la maison d'un des potes de Royce et le tua, longuement, en se délectant de ses cris de douleur. Ensuite, elle se cacha dans sa cave et attendit le lendemain.

Elle tua ainsi tous les types qui l'avaient violée, l'un après l'autre. A chaque fois, elle ressentit une joie mauvaise en les regardant agoniser. C'était leur tour de souffrir, après tout. Ils l'avaient bien mérité ! Elle garda Royce pour la fin, enfila sa plus jolie robe blanche et le regarda mourir en prononçant les mêmes insultes qu'il lui avait adressées en la violant. _Prends ça, grosse pute. Allez, je sais que t'adores ça. Fais pas ta coincée. T'aurais pas mis ta jolie robe si t'avais pas envie d'un coup de bite…_

Le goût du sang commençait à s'affadir dans sa bouche quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire maintenant. Elle avait tué Royce et tous ses potes, d'accord. Ils le méritaient. Maintenant, où allait-elle aller ? Comment allait-elle redevenir un être humain normal, trouver un époux non-violent et reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissée ?

Elle se résolut à retourner chez le type blond. Ce fut un garçon de son âge qui lui ouvrit. Il eut l'air à peine étonné en la voyant.

- Tu dois être la fille que Carlisle a vampirisée, supposa-t-il.

- Je m'appelle Rosalie Hale, corrigea-t-elle. Il ne t'a pas dit mon nom ?

- Il ne sait même pas comment tu t'appelles. Je suppose qu'il a dû… je ne sais pas.

Carlisle l'avait transformée uniquement parce qu'il la trouvait belle et qu'il pensait que sa beauté distrairait Edward, comme on offre un joli jouet à un enfant. La pensée que Rosalie n'aurait pas envie d'être un jouet ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Rosalie se résolut à attendre tandis qu'Edward, qui n'avait pas envie de conversation, allait jouer du piano. Environ une heure plus tard, Carlisle entra et Rosalie se précipita vers lui.

- Comment je fais, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

Carlisle resta pris de court. Il était soulagé de revoir la nouvelle-née mais en même temps, il appréhendait un peu ce qui venait de se passer. Et s'il avait créé un monstre ?

- Te voilà ! dit-il. J'étais inquiet. Je me demandais où tu étais. Il ne faudra plus jamais fuguer…

- Fuguer ? répéta-t-elle. T'es pas mon père et j'ai dix-huit ans ! Bon allez, comment je fais, maintenant ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Comment je fais pour redevenir humaine ? Boire du sang, c'est bien pendant une semaine ou deux mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Comment je fais ?

- Mon enfant, tu ne peux pas redevenir humaine !

- Elle s'appelle Rosalie ! intervint Edward, qui venait d'entrer sans qu'on l'entende.

Rosalie resta pétrifiée. Elle n'avait même pas pensé que cet état de vampire allait durer pour toujours. Comment ce type qui ne la connaissait même pas avait-il pu lui imposer un truc pareil ?

- Y'a pas moyen ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Je crains que non.

- Mon père est banquier. Il a les moyens de vous payer, si c'est ça qui vous pose problème.

- Je ne peux pas te ramener à la vie, répéta Carlisle. Je peux juste t'offrir une famille qui t'aimera pour toujours.

- J'ai déjà une famille ! protesta Rosalie. Mes parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude !

- Tu ne les reverras plus jamais, répondit Carlisle.

- Pourquoi ? balbutia Rosalie, complètement assommée. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'étais morte…

- Tu l'es, techniquement parlant, mais…

- Je suis morte ? Mais j'ai jamais demandé à être morte ! C'est quoi, ce bordel ?

Rosalie se mit à pleurer de rage. Esme, qui n'avait pas dit un mot de toute la conversation, s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras mais Rosalie la repoussa. Le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Pourquoi, oh, pourquoi lui avait-on fait ça ?

- Tu es notre enfant, maintenant, dit doucement Esmé. On va s'occuper de toi.

- T'es pas ma mère ! J'ai déjà une mère, toi tu seras jamais ma mère !

- C'est pourtant une bonne solution, objecta Carlisle. Esmé a toujours voulu avoir des enfants et toi…

- Et moi, c'est ma vraie mère, que je veux ! Compris ? Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant, me marier avec un type bien et avoir des enfants ! C'est trop demander ?

- Tu devrais le remercier, intervint Edward. Il t'a sauvée la vie.

- Non, répondit Rosalie en éclatant en sanglots. Il m'a transformée en monstre !

Sur ce, la jeune fille sortit et se mit à courir. Elle courut pendant longtemps sans savoir où elle allait et finit par s'écrouler par terre, au milieu d'une forêt.

Elle n'avait plus rien. Plus de soirées mondaines à parader dans ses jolies robes, au milieu du gratin de la société. Plus de thé et de conversation avec ses anciennes amies. Plus de balades à cheval par une soirée ensoleillée. Plus de poule au riz aux épices ou de carrés de chocolat. Plus de Rosalie. C'était fini. Même si elle sympathisait avec d'autres personnes, elle allait devoir les regarder vieillir et mourir après avoir eu une vie bien remplie tandis qu'elle resterait elle-même, inchangeable, comme une immonde tumeur.

Le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son amie Véra, maintenant mariée et mère d'un petit bébé. Elle n'avait jamais autant envié Véra. La chanceuse, elle allait regarder grandir son enfant, guider ses premiers pas et écouter ses premiers mots. Elle verserait une larme le jour où son fils se marierait et verserait une autre larme quand elle tiendrait ses petits-enfants dans ses bras. Rosalie aurait donné sans hésiter toute sa beauté, la seule chose qui lui restait, pour pouvoir redevenir à nouveau humaine.

Elle essaya d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si elle était morte dans cette ruelle obscure. Elle aurait probablement rejoint ses grands-parents adorés au paradis. Rosalie eut un autre pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais. Ses parents, ses amis se retrouveraient tous un jour au paradis et Royce et ses potes pourriraient en enfer de toute façon tandis qu'elle resterait exclue de tout ça. Peut-être que si elle trouvait le moyen de mourir…

La jeune vampire ressentit alors un profond malaise. Royce et ses potes l'avaient violée, d'accord, mais elle les avait tués dans d'atroces souffrances. Sur le moment, cela lui avait semblé la meilleure chose à faire mais à présent, elle avait des doutes. Peut-être que c'était un péché mortel. Peut-être qu'elle aurait simplement dû rassembler des preuves et les dénoncer anonymement à la police pour qu'ils aillent tous en prison. Peut-être qu'elle irait elle aussi en enfer si elle trouvait le moyen de mourir. Oh, pourquoi Carlisle lui avait-il donc imposé ce destin pire que la mort ? Elle serait heureuse avec ses grands-parents au paradis s'il ne l'avait pas fait !

Rosalie pleura longuement, puis une idée germa dans sa tête. Etre un vampire, c'était comme une grosse maladie, mais la plupart des maladies se guérissaient. Elle n'avait qu'à parcourir le monde et étudier pour trouver enfin le remède au vampirisme. Après tout, elle avait énormément de temps devant elle et on ne refusait rien à une belle fille comme elle.

Rosalie sécha ses larmes et partit droit devant elle. Un jour, elle redeviendrait enfin humaine !

_La fin !_


End file.
